Dragons and Magic And Love, Oh My
by steferstheawesome
Summary: A princess is kidnapped; setting a kingdom into uproar and bringing the turmoil and other issues brewing to the surface of the land. Rated T for swearing and cautiousness. AU. DaveXTerezi, Rosemary, and Catnip


_Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie._

_Title: Dragons and Magic and Love, Oh My_

_Rating: T for language and cautiousness_

_Summary: A princess is kidnapped; setting a kingdom into uproar and bringing the turmoil and other issues brewing to the surface of the land. _

_Main Pairings: DaveXTerexi, Rosemary, Catnip_

_Chapter 1 Pairings: slight TavrosXJade and VriskaXKanaya_

_Chapter 1:_

* * *

**Welcome. I w****ould imagine you want to hear a story?**

**I shall see what I can do. My scrapbook is over there, pick a photo, or scene, and I will tell you about it.**

**I think you will be surprised how well everything fits together...**

* * *

A shadow swooped across the castle, blocking the sun and bringing what seemed an abrupt night to the residents. Screams echoed through the valley, and the ominous shape swooped down. It coiled around the highest tower, reaching one scaly claw into the window and grabbing the inhabitant.

The victim flailed, but realizing the folly of her actions, quickly stopped. The dragon breathed a long jet of fire and flew off, leaving the castle strangely silent in the aftermath of the attack.

In another tower, a prince stared out, horrified. "Oh shit."

* * *

The queen stared glumly into her glass, swirling the liquid inside around in a vain hope of catching a glimpse of what she should do. Finding no sudden inspiration, she took a long gulp, gasping a bit as the burning alcohol hit the back of her throat.

The king next to her sighed and gently freed the glass from her hand. "Drownin' in alcohol ain't gonna help us find Rose, darlin'."

She let out a hiccup, nuzzling down into her scarf in an attempt to escape this logic. Before she could muster the energy to come back with a characteristically passive-aggressive remark, the door slammed open, revealing the missing princess's twin.

"This is bullshit!" Red eyes burning, he slammed his sword against the table, knocking over the queen's glass, and stormed up to his father.

"Rose was kidnapped by a motherfucking dragon and we're just sitting here!"

The king silently banged his head against the table, disregarding his sunglasses cracking with the impact. Wordlessly, he gestured towards the door, and two royal knights entered, arguing loudly.

"That is the stupidest fucking thing I have ever heard, Egbert!"

Shushing his companion, the younger knight turned towards the nobles, a worried look on his face. "All of the townspeople are really, really worried about Rose!"

The prince glared at his friend, drumming his nails against the table impatiently. "Well, no shit John! SHE WAS KIDNAPPED BY A DRAGON!"

The other knight shooshed them all, and when silence had fallen, said, "Well… we kind of have a lead on that."

* * *

One tear dripped onto the windowsill, nearly drowning a fairy as he zipped into the room. Eyes wide in panic, he dodged, flying to his friend's shoulder and perching there before she accidentally killed him. "Uh... Jade?"

The sniffling girl reached up to wipe her eyes, inadvertently shrugging the little fairy off her shoulder as she did so. "Ack! Sorry Tavros!"

"I-it's ok, I know you didn't mean to... I just wanted to tell you, uh..."

Frowning, Jade pinched the fairy's wings between two delicate fingers festooned with bright string, easily lifting him. "What?! This isn't the time to hesitate, Tavros, a dragon took my best friend!"

He flushed and headbutted her hand, pricking her finger with one of his bull-like horns as he tried to escape her grasp. "I, uh, was just going to say that there's only one dragon around here, and I could take you to her."

The lady grinned, showing off buck teeth in a wide smile contradicting her tear-streaked face. "Have I ever told you how much I love you sometimes?"

* * *

_**== Be the dragon.**_

**You want to "Be the dragon?"**

**That is not the form of THIS adventure, but I will see what I can do.**

The main, or if you want to be technical, only suspect in the princess's kidnapping crouched in the corner of a small cave, white scales shining in the darkness. She rolled fiery red eyes as the cat-girl at the entrance of her cave berated her.

"-a problem! They've sent knights after you, we need to get out of here befur they get here!"

The dragon sighed, a noise sounding more like a growl, and her friend scampered back in fear.

"Terezi!"

Letting out a real growl this time, Terezi said, voice emotionless, "And? They can cull me for all I care. It's not like it matters anymore, Nepeta."

Nepeta sobbed, breath catching in her throat, and ran out of the cave. She saw a party of 3 knights in the distance a few hills away, and she made a split-second decision. Hopefully if she stalled them, her friend would rethink and fly away in the time it took them to kill her. She unsheathed her claws and broke into a run, throwing one glance behind her at Terezi for what she thought might be the last time.

* * *

The bickering knights looked up in shock as a girl launched herself at them, claws glinting in the fading sunlight.

Letting out a decidedly unmanly shriek, the shortest, who just happened to be in the way of her pounce, raised his sickle, unconsciously shying away from the oncoming impact as he did so.

She had no time to turn in mid-air, and her claws scraped down the weapon with a horrible shriek. She fell to the ground, and before she could arise and attack again, the prince dismounted and held his sword to her neck.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

Nepeta hissed in disdain, staying 'purrfectly' still and silent, and the furious prince brought the sword down in a swinging arc.

* * *

The sleeping princess stirred as someone entered her room, setting down a tray of food and putting a gentle hand on her brow. Her breathing shallowed as she pretended she was still asleep; a cliched move inspired by the many novels she read.

Her visitor sighed wistfully, sucking in a deep breath and softly closing the door behind her, leaving behind only a faint scent of flowers.

Once Rose was sure the woman had left and it wasn't a trick, she sat up and opened her eyes. She brushed her fingers across the spot the other had touched, and shook her head, dismissing any stray thoughts.

Abruptly noticing how hungry she was, she reached for the food, digging in ravenously with no regard for the possibility of it being poisoned or drugged.

* * *

Black nails drummed against a throne; the noise blending with the sounds of thousands of spiders to create a disturbing symphony.

The witch made a clicking noise, perfectly matching the noises made by her familiars, and a hidden door hissed open, allowing entry.

Head bowed, a girl dressed in black and green entered, walking straight to the throne and standing in front of it. Her voice emotionless, she said, "She still hasn't woken up; perhaps you went overboard?" Her voice accented every word, making it seem that she thought carefully before speaking.

The witch reached out with one claw-like hand, tilting the other's head up and meeting her gaze. "Don't be silly, Kanayaaaaaaaa. She was probably faking!" She grinned, revealing sharp teeth, and jumped off her throne, giving the taller girl a hug. "It's aaaaaaaall gonna be okay. Trust me!"

The sides of Kanaya's mouth twitched up into a reluctant smile as she returned the other's embrace. "Don't worry, Vriska... I do."

* * *

_A/N: I know I should be working on my other fics, but a while back my friend got me into Homestuck and last weekend I was stuck in an airport and this plot bunny bit  
me and wouldn't let go. _

_This is… pretty dark. If you couldn't tell, Doc Scratch is telling it, kinda like the part in Act 5 where you look through his photos?_

_Written with a lot of help from my friend, who also beta'd it! Thanks Kai~_

_I'll probably update in a week or so, it depends on life and my muses though._

_Reviews would make me very very happy! (hint, hint)_

_Also I swear to god this looked WAY longer on my phone. *cough*_

_~steferstheawesome_


End file.
